This invention relates to space dividing wall panel systems of the type employed in the modern open office, and more particularly to a spring clip for securing a post cover to space dividing wall panel systems employing cylindrical support posts to interconnect and support the spacing dividing wall panels.
A commercially successful space dividing wall panel system employing cylindrical support posts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116 to William C. Anderson et al for a "Space Divider System and Connector Assembly Therefor". Although the modularity of the post and panel system as well as its ready adaptability for configuration modification in terms of minor changes to the office layout as well as substantial redesign of the entire office is a substantial asset, the aesthetic appeal of this system has sometimes been questioned. The above-referenced copending application is directed to a post cover which eliminates the appearance of the round post interposed between adjacent space dividing wall panels. In addition to hook-shaped connectors which fit into annular slots in the support post in a manner similar to that which is employed in connecting the panels to the post, retention means in the form of an adhesive-coated or metal impregnated magnetized vinyl strip was employed to maintain the elongated thin post cover in intimate relationship with the post over its entire length.
Questions have been raised with regard to the effect of magnetized strips in an office environment where magnetically erasable tapes and computer discs are employed. Furthermore, adhesive strength can be a problem through too little or too great adhesion of the vinyl strip to the post.
In order to eliminate any possibility of a wavy or bowed appearance being created in the post cover a positive, easily releasable, retention means is desirable along the length of the post cover and which is preferably non-magnetic.